


Yet another AOB thing

by wintersnight



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: AOB, Alpha!Dick Grayson, Alpha!Jason Todd, Angst, Graphic Description, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Tim, Some comfort, batfamily to the rescue tim, for real angst, omegas have babies, request from tumblr, so don't leave hateful comments pls, this couldn't happen in real life, totally self-indulgent, warnings for themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnight/pseuds/wintersnight
Summary: He's been hiding for months, deflecting the Bats and his team to keep them from finding him, from findingoutwhat he'd let happen. Of course, family of detectives.At least Dick and Jay are going to see the babies after all.MIND THE TAGSThis is an aob fic
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	1. Omega!Tim Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Babe on Tumblr asked:
> 
> I can just imagine Tim being pregnant and going into labor and he waits until the last minute to tell Dick and Jason but then it's too late to get to the hospital like no timmy why.
> 
> So, I wrote a little discourse for how I would see this going. It's not really a story, just me talking it out. Since someone asked me to post it here *gestures*

Let’s just _say_ this Omega!Tim universe is the one where he’s pretty much out about it, and just is cool with Dick and Jay seeing him through his Heats sometimes when he doesn’t want to go it alone and _welp_. It just happens that he has an oops.

Maybe his birth control doesn’t work because of _reasons_ and he just suddenly feels fucking awful one month. One month where he doesn’t go into Heat. Like, at all.

But, as a male Omega, his cycles fluctuate, and with the life he leads, it’s not abnormal to miss a Heat or two, so no one really thinks anything about it when he doesn’t call Dick and Jay. They don’t think anything is wrong, just that Timmy is taking suppressants through it this month.

He goes through the next three months with no Heats and freaks the hell out when he takes a pregnancy test, not really thinking he is or anything, just his detective mind covering all his bases–

but it’s positive. 

It’s positive and he’s going to have a baby. Jay or Dick’s baby. _Their_ baby.

He tell the team he’s taking a bit of a hiatus, needs to work some undercover cases for a while, so he’s going to go dark for a few months. Nothing to see here, just being a good vigilante and taking down bad guys. Seriously. Don’t look for me.

He tells the Bats that he’s going to be hanging out with the team for a few months to work some pretty important cases, so he won’t be back to Gotham for a while, but really, nothing to worry about. They’ve got it handled, so just wait until I call.

He’s got everyone thinking he’s safe somewhere else when he’s really hiding out in a reinforced bunker, pulling an Oracle and fighting crime from behind a computer screen while he panics and takes prenatal vitamins, drinks decaf, and diverts phone calls and texts when his loveable team and paranoid family start thinking he’s been out of contact for a little bit too long. 

( _He has awful days where the hormones hit and all he can do is cry thinking about Dick and Jay’s reaction when they find out he let himself get pregnant, that he wanted to keep his baby so much he couldn’t even consider anything else. His inner Omega pushes him to contact them, to tell them the truth, but he_ can’t _, he can’t chance their rejection. He can’t chance they’ll cast him out of the family again, not when he finally came back..._ )

And it’s a few weeks before he’s even due when the pains start, waking him up in the middle of night. He struggles to get up because Jellybean and Peanut make him absolutely _huge_ that he’s literally waddling, trying to get to the bathroom thinking he’s just having normal pregnancy pains–

but his water breaks before he even gets there, and his knees go out on him when the first contraction hits like a freight train, waking him right the hell _up_ with a whole lot of _it’s time_.

He screams when the second one comes quickly and his big belly quivers through it, tears in his eyes, panic and fear gripping him because there is no possible way he can get himself up and get to the hospital like this.

But with his scream, the door of his temporary nest splinters apart, kicked open by a big boot usually for knocking out teeth and breaking bones. 

“ _Timmy?!”_ Is a very familiar synthesized voice when the Red Hood and Nightwing come through the doorway with Batman and Robin right at their heels, every instinct in the whole family on edge when the smell of fear and pain and panic is overpowering in their Pack Omega’s normal sweetness. 

When they come upon him, sobbing and clutching his belly, right in the middle of another contraction, Robin is the one that comes out with it, “he...he is with Young!”

Cue the exact opposite of what Tim imagined would happen when the Pack literally trips over themselves to surround him, concerned and upset he’d been alone for his pregnancy, that they hadn’t been able to take care of him, spoil him, rub his belly, and put their scents all over him to claim him as theirs. 

B is the one to scoop him up in a princess hold and talk gently at him, following a running Robin through the nest to the bedroom.

Utility belts, capes, cowls, gauntlets, and gloves go _flying_ until everyone is stripped down so their scents fill the room and finally get through the agony so Tim realizes they’re with him. The panic and fear doesn’t leave his scent when Dick and Jay nuzzle him, crawl on the bed to kneel beside him, purr to try and soothe him through the pain.

Dami has Alfred on Facetime, demanding if Pennyworth knows how to deliver babies. If not, he is going to call Thompkins and have her walk them through this because Drake is too far gone to go to a hospital.

“I’m sorry,” Tim is sobbing, “please! Please don’t... _don’t_ –”

No one is sure what he might have said because another contraction hits and he bites down on a scream, clutching his belly.

“We’re here, Baby,” Dick lays a hand on the quivering belly, rubbing gentle circles. “You aren’t alone anymore, I promise. We’re here and it’s going to be okay.”

Tim’s whole body is wracked by sobs and pain, “Don’t...don’t take my babies away.”

“ _Never_ ,” Jay swear vehemently. “That ain’t never gonna happen, Timmy. Not never, y’ hear me?”

“But why, Tim, why didn’t you let us help you?” Bruce is already propping his knees up, working his soaked sleep pants down. He needs to sterilize his hands, find a place to put the Young once they’re born.

“I...” and he pants through it, in too much pain to hide anything, “I didn’t want you to kick me out again, or-or make me terminate them. I wanted them, I _wanted_ –” the next one makes him scream again while Alfred is giving brusk instructions to Dami, bringing B what he needs to wash his hands, sterile gloves, blankets. When he runs out, checks the rest of the Nest for things they would need, he finds a room with baby clothes new with tags on them and supplies that hadn’t even been opened yet. Two cribs partially put-together, the scent in the room Tim’s normal sweetness overlayed with sadness and stress.

The Alpha in him reacts accordingly, vowing to bring their Pack Omega home with his Young and spoiling all of them. He quickly opens the packages of bottles and runs to the kitchen to boil water, put the bottles in, and prepare the Youngs’ first formula, reading the package to make sure he does it right. 

He bring blankets, coming back into the madness that is Tim openly sobbing while Dick, Jay, and Bruce soothe him, tell him that they’re never letting him go again. That his babies are just as much part of the Pack, the _family_ , as he is, and he will never, _never_ be on his own again. Not while they’re all still breathing.

In two hours and twenty-two minutes, they have absolutely _beautiful_ babies. Dami is in love the minute he sees them, helping Father wipe them off before putting each little one in Drake’s arms, listening to Thompkins when she orders him to pull down Drake’s shirt, the babies need skin-to-skin contact with their Bearer to stay warm. 

Dick and Jay who have been taking turns mopping Tim’s brow, holding his hands, encouraging him to push, have been thinking individually how _now_ they absolutely have an excuse to beg Tim to mate them ( _finally_. _He needs to make honest Alphas out of them_ ). Each of them brace an arm under Tim’s to help the weakened Omega hold their babies while his chest hitches and tears still slowly make tracks down his face. They gently kiss his hair and face and purr and nuzzle while B washes up and watches his Pack get bigger with two new Young that already have a place in their hearts.

Alfred is already almost to their location with immunizations and other supplies Tim doesn’t have on-hand, had taken off the moment Master Damian’s call came into the Cave about the situation. He managed to call Miss Stephanie and Miss Cassandra to advise them they will need to come home posthaste as they shall have new members in the Pack and a celebration will be in order.

( _After he has taken Master Timothy to task for keeping this from them, being alone during his pregnancy is simply unacceptable. Alfred Pennyworth is now a great-grandfather who has had no opportunity to spoil his Omega grandson, which shall be rectified the moment they bring the young Master and the Young home to Wayne Manor. Where they all belong_.)

Dami is absently rubbing the bone in Tim’s ankle while the Omega holds his babies close, rocks gently even though his scent is still bordering on panic and fear with Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Dami around him. When he visibly slumps, exhausted, stressed, happy but still worried, Dami knee-walks up the bed and asks to hold his new nephew, “please, Timothy! I swear I will guard them with my _life_. None shall harm them as long as I am _breathing_. I swear this to you.”

When Dami coos at their son, calls him _nephew_ and _we are your Pack, I am your Uncle Dami_ , his fears start to ease, but he still can’t look Dick or Jay in the face when Bruce moves to reach around Dick and smooth his hair away from his face, gently pluck the little girl from his arm, claiming Tim can rest now that the hard work is done ( _but really, he just wants to hold his grandchildren close. Loves them so much already his heart is overflowing_ ).

And even though Dick and Jay are fairly _dying_ to hold their children, are already in love, they realize there are some grievous misunderstanding they absolutely have to handle immediately considering the lengths Tim went to hide his pregnancy from them. They exchange an understanding look full of possession and love over his head before Dick gently picks Tim up and carries him to the adjacent bathroom and Jay starts a shower for him, already stripping down so he can step inside and hold out both arms for Dick to hand him over once the Pack Alpha eases his nightshirt off, purring and nuzzling the whole time. Dick strips down to join them, the two of them holding Tim with desperate hands while they wash him gently, kiss his tear-stained face, kneel down to kiss the stretch marks over his belly.

“We are gonna _talk_ , Baby,” Jay breathes in his ear, “’bout how ya made us _nuts_ when ya didn’t come back ta Gotham. Left us without our ‘Mega fer too damn long.”

“And,” Dick’s eyes roll up to those watery violet ones from where he’s kneeling at Tim’s feet to press more kisses against those marks, “you are going to let us spoil you for _weeks_ , Timmy. There’s no way out of it, so don’t bother trying to run. You don’t get to do that anymore.”

When Tim finally, finally _breaks_ , months of stress and worry pouring out, hiccups and stuttered admissions, “I...I didn’t think you _wanted me_. I was just-just for Heats and-and...I didn’t want it to be because I was p-pregnant–” and when his knees are too shaky to hold him anymore, when his strength finally gives out, he’s held up by both Alphas cradling him gently between them.

“How can ya think that, Baby? Like we didn’t know what a fucking _beautiful_ , smart lil’ ‘Mega was there fer us? Like we ain’t smart ‘nough ta see yer the whole damn package?”

“We were trying to be careful, Timmy. We didn’t want to scare you away if you didn’t want to mate. We never would have made you do something you didn’t want to do, you know that, right?”

They get him dried and dressed in comfortable sleep pants and t-shirt, carry him back to the bedroom where Bruce is holding both babies, talking low to them while Dami changed the sheets and prepared the bed for Tim to rest. He’s utterly exhausted in every way, half-aware when Dami runs fingers through his hair and tells him he’s done well, his babies are utterly perfect in every way. 

Dick and Jay bracket him on either side, their instincts riding them too hard to even think about leaving him in bed alone, and the two are sitting up beside him when Bruce finally comes over to allow Dick to take the little girl from his arm, moves around the bed for Jay to reverently take the little boy. They stare adoringly at their children, full of purrs and soft Alpha musk, their other hands on their Omega. 

“We’re here now. It’s all right.”  
“Gonna be wid’ ya every step a’ the way, yeah?”  
“Daddy loves you, and so do we, our sweet little babies.”  
“Lookit ya, already gotch the Batman n’ Robin wrapped ‘round yer lil’ fingers, ain’t cha?”  
Is both for babies _and_ Bearer.

And it’s almost perfect when B and Dami knee-walk up the bed so the four of them surround Tim and the children, when seven hands are petting him, the expressions soft and awed, the scents soothing. It’s almost too much when B is the first to pick up Tim’s limp hand and lick across the pulse, reinforcing the Pack’s claim, painfully sweet when Dami makes grabby hands to do the same, when Dick and Jay lean over in succession to first kiss and then lick over his wrist.

A final few shameful tear escape, and Tim buries his face in the pillow to hide them while he trembles gently, riding the edges of exhaustion. But he cradles his wrist against his chest, forehead nudging Dick’s thigh and back against Jay’s because they’re literally _that close_. 

But with their combined scents on his wrist, the enforcement that he is still _Pack_ , the realization that they tracked him down, that they all came for him–

Tim Drake can slide into sleep without worrying his babies will be anything other than _safe_.


	2. Follow-up Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the babies are born, everything isn't magically solved. Real life doesn't work that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> Omg I loved your omegaTimmy having twins and not telling anyone lol. I can just imagine when they get him home and they coddle and love on all three of them (and dick and jason finally mate with Tim about time).
> 
> So, a little angst but hopeful ending :D

Omg babe, can we just say _cuddle-palooza_? Because shaking off Dick or Jay for the next lifetime is going to be a difficult sitch. Not to mention the little talk those three are going to have with the entire _not only did you hide your pregnancy from us, the fathers, but you were completely_ **alone**. 

But I mean, if they hadn’t shown up when they did, what could have happened? I can see Dick and Jay serious as a heart attack telling their Omega how something like that can never happen again. He can’t run from them anymore, maybe even refusing to mate until they’ve earned Tim’s trust since he didn’t have enough trust in them to stay and stick it out. 

His arguments are probably pretty flimsy now that he’s seen firsthand how much they adore the babies, but at the time? He gives them the complete low-down on how he was feeling and why he didn’t think they would have been open to keeping children. Their lives are insane and dangerous, the two of them were in a relationship and hadn’t even mentioned anything about mating, just sought him out for Ruts and Heats. Why would he think they were actually serious about taking him as their Omega?

(What he doesn’t say is how he assumes it would always be Dick and Jay against him if they get in arguments, that he would be playing a rigged game if he agreed to be with them as their Omega. He doesn’t know if he could do that, not and actually stay bonded to them.)

It’s going to be a hard talk, babe, with tears and fears coming out in the open. With Tim feeling like shit about his choices and Dick and Jay feeling like shit because they didn’t make their intentions clear. 

The room literally reeks, bitterness in their scents, and they have to leave the room separately to take time to calm down. Tim takes his babies back to his Perch in the city for a few days, waving off Alfred wringing his hands and Bruce’s BatDad _loom_. Dami demands he not go alone, that someone accompany him to help with the Young, but Tim honestly needs time to think.

“You had _nine months_ to think, Drake!”

“A few more days aren’t going to hurt then.”

But Steph and Cass are already at his Penthouse when he gets there, taking Mary Catherine and Robert Jackson out of the back, cooing while they carried the car seats with Tim firmly between them as they walk him gently upstairs. 

“I can take care of them fine on my own–”

“Like we don’t know that?”

“Our babies, too.”

He lets Cass make him dinner while he feeds Mary and Steph dances with Robbie around the living room, singing kidzbops songs horribly off-key. She quiets down when she trades Robbie for Mary, the Young already sleepy with cute little yawns. 

He has the Pack N’ Play up like a pro and the babies nap while Cass brings him a plate of delicious-smelling noodle concoction. She holds the plate out of reach, free hand open, and calmly waiting until he extends his wrist for her to lick.

Satisfied, she watches him eat like a hawk and even brings seconds. 

The two let him fall asleep on the couch, cover him him, and take care of the babies in the meantime, unpacking the diaper bag and making bottles up for nighttime feedings. 

They don’t make him talk about it until he’s had real, honest-to-God coffee in the morning, more animated than he’s been in months with caffeine in his veins again.

Steph makes a run for bagels and comes back to Tim leaning over his knees with both hands on the back of his neck, tears in his eyes. Cass is calmly rubbing a knee gently. She doesn’t interrupt the session, but keeps an ear out while she puts out breakfast and warms bottles for Mary who’s already awake and cooing up at her.

“Boys…so much trouble,” Cass finally sighs, lifting Tim’s teary face and kissing him affectionately on the forehead. “Stupid. All three of you.”

“Yeah…you’re probably right about that.”

He doesn’t get to stand to get Robbie, Cass pats him on top the head and goes for the Young instead, giving Steph the chance to sit across from him and the two to have the conversations they probably should have had years ago. It ends with Steph licking across his wrist before she wraps an arm tight around his shoulders and holds him against her with the baby babbling between them.

it’s not much longer before desperate Alphas are knocking at his door, looking exhausted and wrecked after a night of no sleep.

Dick catches a breath when Cass opens the door instead of Tim, Jay visibly perks when he scents the bittersweet of Tim’s _upset_ smell. Both Alphas are red-eyed, their musks subdued when they step inside the Perch, and spot him laying on the floor with Robbie on a blanket and Mary sitting up against Cass. They don’t say a word to their other Pack members, but sweep the Omega between them, falling to their knees to wrap arms around his hips and thighs. 

It’s more than just instinct driving them, more than just knowing they’re fathers now, it bothers them to know where Timmy’s been at all this time.

Steph and Cass _immediately_ push the three of them in a room by themselves with promises to take care of the babies, hoping they Alphas and Omega will be able to come to an agreement.

(“They’re going to be so good together if they can just figure it out.”)

(“Agree. Babies need good things.”)

(“Right?”)

(“We give them space. To be good.”)

(“We’re the best, aren’t we, Cass?”)

(“Best Aunties.”)

This time the talk is more subdued, is full of heartfelt sentiments, the Alphas trying to negotiate, asking Tim to give them a chance, just a _chance_. So much _don’t cut us out, let us be part of your life, of the Youngs’ lives. Let us earn your trust_. 

(And it _kills them_ that he keeps himself across the room, holding himself tightly while they just want to cuddle the hell out of him, give him the support and assurance he obviously needed and didn’t have from them, the fears of being abandoned they never eased.)

He hesitantly agrees, accepts Dick’s arms around him, Jay’s nose in the back of his neck inhaling his scent deeply. 

The turmoil is still there when they come back to Aunt Steph and Aunt Cass playing with the babies and changing stinky diapers, but the Alphas can put it aside long enough to roll around on the floor with their children, cuddling and playing and absolutely entranced. 

It doesn’t solve the issues, doesn’t make Tim run back to Wayne Manor immediately, but well, it’s at least a place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post](https://iphoenixrising.tumblr.com/post/189912188492/omg-i-loved-your-omegatimmy-having-twins-and-not)


End file.
